Conventionally, there is known a technology that monitors an operation time and the like of a construction machine such as hydraulic excavator and bulldozer.
For example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-224568 detects machine information on functions mainly of a construction machine as a moving body, such as an engine, rotation bodies, underbody parts, and other devices (air conditioner and the like), so as to specify the next scheduled maintenance date of the construction machine on the basis of this machine information.
However, when the aforementioned conventional technology is employed, the scheduled maintenance date of the construction machine itself can be specified, but an operation state of an attachment, such as a hydraulic breaker, which is attached to a working arm of the construction machine is not grasped.
The attachment is lent in some cases to an end user by, for example, a lease contract, and in this case, the same attachment is attached to a plurality of different construction machines while changing a combination therebetween so as to be used. Therefore, an operation state of an individual attachment does not commonly coincide with that of a construction machine.
Each time when a combination with a construction machine changes, a setting work including installation is performed on the attachment, and thus the possibility of inducing a failure caused by a setting trouble is high.
This problem commonly exists, not limited to a construction machine, in a working machine in which an attachment is attached to a working arm thereof and that can perform a predetermined work by using this attachment.